icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120202060457
A lot of people are talking about the endgame of iCarly. Some people (including me) are almost positive that Seddie will be endgame. Some aren't so sure, and some think that Seddie won't be endgame. Rather then look at how likely a Seddie endgame is, I want to look at the no ship possibility. We all know that Creddie doesn't have a chance. We all want Seddie, but some are more confident than other that Seddie will be endgame. I'm just going to point out a few things that a no ship endgame would entail. The first thing thing would be that the all those years of developing Seddie would be wasted. Seddie has undergone the most change of all the relationships in the show. Seddie has gone from wanting to kill each other to being each others' first love. A no ship ending would put all of that to waste. If they wanted Seddie to be just friends, there would have been no point in having them fall in love at all. They could have just developed it to where it was in iPity The Nevel. While at the moment it appears the arc had no real impact, the arc is too important to just exist without meaning in the long run. The arc was huge in character development, especially for Sam. Sam went from hiding from her feelings in a mental hospital in iLost My Mind to being able to say "I love you" in iLove You. That's an absolutely HUGE amount of progress that would be ignored in a no ship ending. Another product of a no ship ending would be that Sam and Freddie could be happy together but they aren't for flimsy reasons. The reasons they aren't together now make very little sense, and as the series goes on, they will make even less sense. If Dan wants them to grow up more before they date, fine, but I don't think there will be huge difference in any of the characters by the end. Even that dumb reason won't be there at the end. So in the no ship ending, you have 2 characters that love each other with all their hearts, but can't be together, even though them being together wouldn't hurt anyone. How depressing is that? Having 2 of the 3 main characters less than happy is no way to end a series. Sam's love life before iOMG sucked. Freddie's wasn't much better. They now have a chance to be happy for the rest of their lives and they can't take it. What a depressing end for a that is supposed to make its viewers happy. Every single main character on iCarly deserves to find happiness in their lives. Carly will get that chance with her new BF. I don't see Spencer or Gibby ending up with anyone, but I think they can be happy with or without permanent girlfriends. For Sam and Freddie, they're 17 and they already know they love each other. Many people go through their entire lives without finding the love of their lives. For Sam and Freddie, that love is right there. It would nothing short of a tragedy if they couldn't spend their lives together. I'm not going to say that Seddie is a certainty. It's not. But I do think there's a very good chance that Dan will give the characters the happy endings they deserve. If doesn't do that, I see no point in watching his future shows for anything more than a few cheap laughs.